Vanilla
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: As Sakura was sitting in her desk waiting for the bell to ring, she decided to listen to her ipod. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke peeked over her shoulder to see that she was listening to a rather questionable song. AU. SasuSaku


Vanilla

Summary: As Sakura was sitting in her desk waiting for the bell to ring, she decided to listen to her ipod. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke peeked over her shoulder to see that she was listening to a rather questionable song. AU. SasuSaku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, why won't the class just end already?" Sakura growled to herself as she glared up at the infernal object which was the clock. Everyone around her was being loud; since it was Kakashi-sensei's class, he let them do whatever after his lesson. So that's why the class was being loud. Sakura sighed. Twenty minutes till the end of class.

'It's too bad none of my friends are in this class' she said to herself'. (A/N: She's talking about her _girl_friends here) Sakura pulled her short school skirt down and reached into her pocket, she felt the small object and wrapped her hand around it.

'At least I have my ipod!' she thought happily as she turned it on and went searching for a good song. She soon found one that she loved. It was called 'Missing' by Gackt. Gackt was the hottest, sexiest, and most talented singer in all of Japan. He's one of the only Japanese boys who can look really good as a bleach blond; Aside from Uzumaki Naruto.

Soon, 'Missing' ended and the next song started to play. Sakura was unconsciously listening to the really cool trumpet musice. She didn't even notice when her friend and long time crush Uchiha Sasuke crept up behind her.

Sasuke saw Sakura sitting calmly at her desk, listening to her ipod no less. Sasuke walked up behind her and peeked over her shoulder. The screen was too dark and he couldn't make out the letters. So he did the only thing his inner devil could think of: swipe it from her.

Sakura felt someone snatch her ipod out of her hand, the ear phones going with it. She whipped her head up and saw Sasuke, she blushed lightly but it was barely noticeable, so she tried to get her precious music back.

"Hey Sasuke, Give that back!!" She yelled slightly. She lunged toward him to get her nano back, but no prevail. The Uchiha dodged her attempts to retrieve the stolen ipod, till she gave up and he leaned against a desk casually. Sasuke ran his finger along the ipod's touch pad; the screen instantly came to life with light. Sakura watched as Sasuke smirked.

'Uh-oh' was the first thing she thought.

"I didn't know you were such a _dirty_ girl, Sakura. Listening to Vanilla" He teased her. Sakura blushed madly, and lunged at him again to get her ipod back. This time Sakura ended up leaning on him because he was leaning against a desk. Sakura paused for a second as the ravens smirk grew wider. He leaned down into her face till his lips were just grazing her ear as he whispered huskily.

"Sakura…Motto …_Fukaku" _Sakura's blush deepened, if that was possible. Sasuke felt the warmth of her blush radiating off her cheek. Every breath that came out of his mouth was heard and felt by Sakura, and it sent one long shiver from the bottom of her spine, all the way up to her hairline, and giving her goose bumps.

"_Boku wa...kimi no_…_Vanilla_…"

And time seemed to stop for Sakura, as well as her heart for a matter of three seconds. Then the bell rang, making Sakura jump backwards and flattening herself to the wall. She saw people leave as Sasuke walked toward her and hand her her ipod. Sakura took it and watched as Sasuke grabbed his bag, and headed out the door. Before he left, he looked at her over his shoulder and winked at her.

It wasn't until Sakura got home did she notice that she had a note in her pocket. She looked at it questionably then opened it up. She blushed as she read it.

**Want to go to the movies tomorrow? Pick you up at six.**

**--Sasuke**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel like a perv writing this. Okay, Review!!!!

--Vanilla Otaku--


End file.
